I'll Lay My Love Between The Stars
by ScoobyPup01
Summary: It's been 4 1/2 years since Sarah has beaten and left the Labyrinth and Jareth misses his precious Sarah. However, she won't call on him, so he take matters into his own hands. And what's this? Sarah's mom Linda and Jareth's brother Jeremy are also stepping in? what awaits them underground? something good? something bad? starts off slow, but I promise it will get better.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jim Henson's story "Labyrinth" nor do I own the characters created by him. I do hope you enjoy, and please no flames.**_

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _8888888888888888888888888888_**

 _ **"You have no power over me"**_

Those words, those damnable words, rang through his mind every day and every night. Oh, how those words made him so depressed. Never before had he fallen in love, and yet, when he finally does he gets rejected. Rejected, by a mortal girl no less. The young and beautiful Sarah Williams, the only Labyrinth runner to ever succeed. He had offered the girl everything her heart desired, as well as himself. All he wanted was for her to return his feelings and stay with him, and did she? No. Instead she chose to trample all over his heart and go home. He had never felt so much pain in his entire life.

As he watched her get ready for bed from his perch outside her window, he couldn't help but envy Hoghead, Sir Didymus, and that walking carpet Ludo. They got to talk to her on a regular basis, hug her whenever they wanted to, and be there for her in times of need. They could make her smile, make her laugh, and have as much contact with her as possible, whereas he could not. The word 'Jealous' didn't even begin to describe how he felt when he saw how lucky they were. He would kill to be able to hold her, make her laugh, make her smile, and hear her call to him just for the sake of talking. Yet, sadly, he knew he would never get that privilege, for she saw him as the villain and only the villain. This highly confused him, as he knew for a fact she was in love with him too. Her eyes, when they danced together in the ballroom, plus her reaction to him whenever he appeared to her while in the Labyrinth, said it all. So why? Why did she turn him away?

 _"I did everything she asked of me and I was more than generous with her. I even offered her all of her hopes and dreams, as well as my love and undying affection, and the chance to be a queen. I did far more for her then those dolts could ever do, and yet she turns me away. I don't understand it, I know she was attracted to me, it was obvious during her dream. So why?"_ he thought to himself as he remained perched outside her bedroom window.

After watching her for another hour or so, he decided to return to the Underground and give her the privacy she needed to finish her nightly routine. Tomorrow was another day and he would return to watch her again, for she would most likely be going to the park with Toby, as she did every Saturday.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Sarah hummed to herself as she took a shower before going to bed. The song was the beautiful, melodious tune that she heard while in the Labyrinth . The song that Jareth had sung to her in her ballroom fantasy, as a way to convey his feelings for her. She could still remember the deep look of hurt in his eyes when she broke free of him. Every time she hummed the song to herself, she felt guilty for leaving him and longed for another dance. She'd never told anyone, but she would give anything to have Jareth hold her again like he did that night. When Sarah finished her shower she dried off, changed into her pj's, and then hopped into bed.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Jareth sat lazily in a strewn about manner on his throne, upon his arrival back, in the castle throne room. No sooner did he sit down, did he pull out a crystal so he could continue watching Sarah.

 _"She looks so beautiful and at peace when she sleeps, just like an angel. Hopefully, someday, she'll be 'My Angel',"_ Jareth thought to himself. _"I must find a way to inadvertently work my way back into her life, to get her to call out to me."_

Jareth paused in his thoughts when he noticed something very familiar by the foot of Sarah's bed.

"Is that Mother's music box that Jeremy took with him when he left the Underground for the Above? Who would have thought that my dear brother, would get a chance to meet her before me. So, it was Sarah's Mother that he ran off with. He said he was going to give that to the daughter of his woman for her birthday or some other non-sense," Jareth smiled as an idea came to mind, and he shot up from his throne and called for two of his most trusty goblins.

"Gibble! Hibble! Get in here!" Jareth shouted.

Two mid-sized goblins came running in, and due to the sudden beckon, stumbled over each other and crashed into Jareth's feet.

"Oh! We sorry Kingy, we didn't mean to go bump into Kingy's legs like that!" Gibble said.

"QUIET! I don't care about that!" he yelled at the two goblins.

"I have a mission for the two of you. I want you to bring me Sir Didymus as soon as possible. I would like to have a word with him on a matter of great importance. Understood?" Jareth said.

"Yes Kingy! We go get funny looking doggy Didymus now!" the goblins said in unison.

"Good, now go!" Jareth commanded.

The two goblins quickly scurried off as Jareth conjured up another crystal. However, this crystal was not focused on Sarah, but rather the little music box of the dancing girl. He remembered the dress on that girl, it was the same one Sarah wore when they danced. Oh, how beautiful she looked, so innocent. She was the perfect mix of innocence and maturity at the same time. He would never forget how she felt in his arms, how right it felt to hold her.

"I wonder, has she ever thought of me since her return? Even once? Would she ever accept a request from me to court her?" Jareth asked himself as he put away the crystal.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The two goblins made their way to the bog of eternal stench as fast as they could, to get Sir Didymus.

"Hey Hibble? Do you think Kingy is finally gonna go get Sarah queenie, be happy again, and dance around?" Gibble asked his cousin.

"Dunna know, I hopes so, me miss Kingy. He no sing, dance, and kick us around no more like he used to. He sad, no fun anymore, make me worry," replied Hibble.

"HALT! Who doth go there?" called a loud voice.

"We doth go here! Kingy wants you over as soon as now! Says he has something important to talk to you about, might involve Sarah lady!" Gibble replied.

"What? Doth thou mention Lady Sarah?" asked Sir Didymus.

"Ya we doth!" said Hibble.

"Very well! I shall come immediately! Come along Ambrosius!" Sir Didymus called out.

Sir Didymus mounted his 'trusty steed' and followed the goblins back to the castle as fast as he could. When Sir Didymus arrived he was led to the throne room, which was currently empty, with the exception of himself and the two goblins.

"Alright Gibble and Hibble, you've done your jobs, now you may go," Jareth said as he waltzed into the room with an air of royalty surrounding him.

"Hello Sir Didymus, how are you?" asked Jareth.

"Greetings your Majesty, I am doing quite well thank you. I hear thou wishes to speak to me," Sir Didymus respectfully replied.

"Correct, you see Sir Didymus, I have a bit of a problem and I need _you_ to help me fix it," Jareth said.

"I shall do whatever I can your Majesty; please do tell me of this problem!"

"You _promise_ to help me?" asked Jareth.

"I promise!" declared Sir Didymus.

"Do you absolutely swear that you _promise_ to help me, no matter what?" prompted Jareth.

"Yes Sire," confirmed the small Knight.

"Good," Jareth said with a knowing smirk that Sir Didymus did not notice.

"You see Sir Didymus, my problem is with the Lady Sarah. I wish to make her my wife and queen, however, I can do neither because she has declared that I have no power over her. So, therefore, I cannot go to her on my own, nor can I bring her to the Underground myself without her permission. The only way I can go see her in person is to get her to say the right words required to summon me. It may be hard for you to believe, but I truly do love Lady Sarah, and I would give my life for her if need be. However, I cannot go to her unless she summons me, nor can I give her any type of gift in person. So what I would like you to do is this, the next time you visit her with the others, I want you to nonchalantly seek out the music box by her bed and 'accidentally' _break it_ ," Jareth said.

"Break it?! But Sire that was a gift from–" sputtered Sir Didymus.

"I know very well who it was from, it was a gift to her from _my brother_ ," Jareth replied.

"My word! I did not know that you had one. I had always assumed it was a gift from a family member of hers," said Sir Didymus.

"Not many do, he left in pursuit of a loved one, Sarah's mother to be exact. He gave Sarah the music box as a gift of some sort. Possibly a birthday present, or some other non-sense," replied Jareth.

"Oh, I see," said Sir Didymus.

"Now, back to the matter at hand. I want you to 'accidentally' break it beyond what her world can repair. When she gets upset, offer to bring it back here. Tell her that you know of someone who can easily fix such things to the point in which they look brand new. Also, tell her that they will sometimes add things to the item in repair, but only if requested. Are we clear?" Jareth said.

"Yes Sire, crystal," Sir Didymus replied.

"Good. You are free to go," Jareth dismissed the Knight.

Sir Didymus turned around and started to walk off when he was stopped by Jareth's voice.

"Oh and Sir Didymus, I'll be watching. So don't try anything stupid," Jareth warned.

"I see, of course, well good day your Majesty," Sir Didymus said, wondering about the Goblin King's intentions as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Once Again: I do not own Jim Henson's "Labyrinth" or any of the character's in it. Although I dearly wish I did.**_

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Aboveground_**

 ** _8888888888888888888888888_**

Morning had come and Sarah was awakened by an overly excited Toby. It was Saturday, if she recalled, which meant today was 'story time at the park day' as Toby called it.

"Come on, Sarah! Come on, come on, come on, come on! Let's go eat and then go to the park! I wanna hear from Labyint" an overexcited Toby shouted, as he ran into her room, bounced around briefly, and then ran out into the hall to go change and eat.

Sarah groaned at having to be woken up so early. "Right when I was having such a great dream too."

She had been dreaming of the time when she danced in the arms of her villainous, yet charming, Goblin King. Jareth. The song he sang to her from that time still lingered in her mind, word for word, every note. The song sounded strangely like the tune from her music box. Sadly, all that was missing from it was her goblin king.

"If only this music box had me and Jareth dancing with each other, like we did back in the Labyrinth, as well as the song he sang. Instead of that lone girl twirling in circles to a nameless tune," Sarah said to herself with sadness, oblivious to the other listener just outside her window.

Jareth was perched in a tree just outside her room in his owl form, and smiled inwardly at what he heard.

 _"If that is what my queen wants, then that is what she will get. As long as that little_ _Jack Russell_ _terrier doesn't mess up his job that is_ _,"_ Jareth thought to himself. He then flew from his perch to give Sarah some privacy as she changed clothes, and flew to the front of the house. From there he observed everything that went on in her neighborhood. Such actions kept him from getting bored. After what seemed like twenty minutes, both Sarah and Toby left the house and headed off to the park. Jareth flew ahead of them to go to their usual tree and wait for them. From this lofty position he could bask in Sarah's presence and listen to her melodious voice as she read to Toby.

 _"Perhaps someday she'll be sitting under one of the trees in my garden reading to our children, while I hold her in my arms_ _,"_ Jareth blissfully imagined. However, he was soon shaken out of his reverie by the arrival of Sarah and Toby.

"Okay Toby, what would you like to hear today?" Sarah asked her little brother.

"I wanna hear Labyint!" exclaimed Toby.

"It's pronounced Labyrinth, Toby, and why are you so curious about it?" asked Sarah. "Besides I've read it to you before."

"I know how to say it sis, but I lost a tooth this morning," Toby said, as he proceeded pull the tooth out of his pocket and show it to her.

"Ew, Toby you're supposed to give that to dad!"

Toby laughed and put the tooth back in his pocket. "I also wanna hear it again! Besides, I know you still read it in your spare time, even though it makes you sad," Toby said quietly.

Sarah was surprised, "What do you mean sad? Whatever makes you think that reading it makes me sad?" she asked him.

 _"Yes, young Tobias, please tell me as well. This could be quite entertaining and give me some useful information_ _,"_ Jareth thought to himself.

"Well, it's like, whenever I hear you reading about the Goblin King, you seem to kinda drift off into space. You're here, but you're not. You look sad, like you miss him even though he isn't real," Toby said in concern for his sister.

He then looked at her to see little tears coming down her face. "Oh, Sis, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad!" Toby all of sudden stopped in the middle of his apology "Wait a minute, Sis. . . he's not imaginary, is he? Otherwise you wouldn't be crying. He really does exist!"

 _"Well, he is quite the bright one. I knew he was smart and still quite the lively little chap, I must say_ _,"_ Jareth thought to himself as he looked at the boy in approval. _"Although I do wish my dear, precious, Sarah would stop crying._ _Tears do not become her."_

Jareth looked upon her in sorrow, wishing there was something he could do. However, when Sarah uttered the words " _You have_ _no_ _power over me_ ," as the final measure to break his hold over her, she also rendered him powerless to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Toby, I should have told you a long time ago. It's just I – I.."

"You love him," said Toby.

"What?! Toby don't be ridiculous," said Sarah _._

"No, it's true! You love him, I can see it in your eyes, and it's why you cry when you read the book! You love him and miss him," Toby then took a minute to sit down and think.

After a few minutes he shot up in realization. "You love him and he loves you. He offered you anything and everything, including himself. He was that desperate to get you to stay, in the hopes that maybe you'd return the love he felt for you! If you had accepted, he would have given me back anyway! You had absolutely nothing to lose despite your decision!" Toby yelled at Sarah, half in anger and half in shock, stunning both Jareth and Sarah as they watched him rant. "Yet you threw all of that in his face, trampled his heart and accused him of stealing me, when you were the one who made the wish. I didn't know you were so selfish! You took for granted his feelings for you and blew him off!"

Toby paused then continued. "Wait, if he's real then that means. . . You really did wish me away, didn't you?!" Toby asked in disbelief and shock.

"Oh boy, umm, maybe? Listen it was a mistake, okay," Sarah answered sheepishly. "Besides, I was fifteen okay? That little confession of his was a bit overwhelming, and I didn't quite understand what he was trying to say at the time either," she said in her defense.

Jareth sat up in his perch above them and watched the whole scene, shocked at how much the kid got right, and knew.

Toby continued his rant "That poor guy, can you imagine how hurt he must have been, how lonely and sad he must be? Surrounded by goblins all day, he finally falls in love, and then the girl rejects him in the harshest of ways. Sarah, why?" Toby all but whispered.

 _"Yes Sarah, please, tell me my dear. Just why you thought it necessary to turn my world upside down, and rip my heart in two_ _,"_ Jareth asked mentally.

Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. "Look, Toby, it's a little bit more complicated than that."

 **"** BULLSHIT!"

 _"BULLSHIT!"_ Toby and Jareth proclaimed at the same time.

"Toby Williams you watch your mouth!" Sarah chastised him. "Like I said, it wasn't that simple. First of all I was fifteen, I was too young to recognize both his feelings and mine, because I wasn't sure I even had them. I was young, I had never been in love before, and I didn't even know what it really was. When he finally made his plea for me to stay, I thought it was just another ploy to trick me. After all, a goblin king falling for someone like me? I will admit that when I think back, I do wish things went a little different than they had," Sarah said solemnly.

Jareth sat there dumbfounded, not knowing what to think. So, he did what he always did, and just stared at her longingly. Hoping, wishing, and praying that maybe someday he'll get to be with his beloved Sarah. If only she knew just how much he still loves her. Unknown to Jareth, Toby had looked up into the tree and saw his owl form. Before he knew it. *WHACK* Jareth got hit in the face with an acorn, followed by several more. Jareth let out a hoot of surprise and, in an attempt to dodge the acorns, jumped from branch to branch, causing the tree to shake and catch Sarah by surprise.

"Get down here Jareth I know that's you! Owls are nocturnal and it's not even night! And we don't even get barn owls around this area!" Toby shouted as he threw more acorns at him.

 _"What the hell?! Is this kid crazy? He really is a lively chap!"_ Jareth thought as he tried to focus on dodging the flying acorns. Until finally…

 _"HOOT!"_ Jareth shrieked as he was hit smack dab in-between his eyes. _"Gah! Bloody hell that hurt!"_ Jareth thought before hitting the ground.

"Oh my God, Toby!" Sarah ran over to the owl to check on it, and was surprised by how quickly it sprang back up. She watched as the owl shook its head a little, and took a good long look back at her before flying off.

Sarah immediately got up and looked around. Lots of people in the park were staring at her and her little brother. Completely embarrassed, Sarah decided that it was time for them to leave. Now.

"Okay, you know what Toby? I think you've had enough outdoors time. Stop harassing the wildlife and let's go home, okay?" Sarah gave Toby a look that clearly said 'This is not a suggestion but a command.'

Toby knew that look and he feared it. He knew he was in trouble.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Jareth was glad for the interruption, and rather angry at the kid for hurling acorns at him and ruining his flight.

 _"Perhaps another time dear Sarah_ _,"_ Jareth thought as he flew home.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Sarah and Toby made it home in record time.

"Dammit Toby, what the hell were you thinking? Throwing acorns at birds and knocking them out of trees, and going into wild rants about topics that nobody would believe you about?! Do you have any idea the way people were looking at us? They were looking at us like we were crazy and probably thought we were too!" Sarah exclaimed in exhaustion as she turned to Toby in the foyer of the house.

"Is everything alright down there? What's all the noise?" Sarah's father asked as he walked into the foyer. "Sarah, Toby, what are you doing back so soon? You two are usually out all day whenever you go to the park."

"Oh, it's nothing. We went to the park and saw that there was a big group of kids playing soccer. So, we just decided to stay out of their way, and come back home. There will be other days to go out, right Toby?" Sarah said and looked to her brother as if daring him to say otherwise.

"Yup, so Sarah and I just talked on the way back. We can go out again tomorrow, right Sis?" Toby asked.

"Yup!" Sarah replied, and then smiled at her dad. "Well I'm gonna go to my room now and relax a bit," she then turned around, shot upstairs, and went straight into her room.

Sarah's father looked at Toby and then looked back to where Sarah had disappeared and sighed.

"I don't know what happened, and I'm not going to ask. However, I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that whatever happened, embarrassed your sister. Am I right son?"

"Yup, sorry Dad, and thanks for not asking," Toby replied before making his way to the staircase. As he walked up the stairs to go to his room, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for his actions.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own Jim Henson's "Labyrinth" or any of its characters. Although I really wish I did!_**

 ** _I would like to take a quick moment to thank Enchanted Peach Dreams for the nice review. It was a real morale booster. Thanks!_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Aboveground_**

 ** _88888888888888888888888888_**

"Hoggle! Ludo! Didymus! I need you guys," Sarah called out, staring into her mirror.

No sooner had she called for them, did the three appeared in her mirror, their reflections smiling at her. Sarah turned around to see them sitting on her bed.

"You called, My Lady?" Sir Didymus asked.

"Oh, am I glad to see you guys. You won't believe what happened today. My brother, Toby, went crazy in the park when I took him out! He found out the truth, how I wished him away, the truth about _HIM_ , everything," Sarah said while pacing her room.

Unknown to Sarah, while she paced and continued to tell the new arrivals what had happened, Sir Didymus was scanning her room for the little music box. Fortunately, He did not have to search long, for it was right by the foot of the bed, close to where he sat.

 _"Well, that was quite easy to find,"_ Sir Didymus thought to himself.

"...And then Toby started throwing acorns at this owl that was. . ."

CRASH, THUD.

"What was that?!" Sarah turned towards the sound to find a horrible sight. Her most prized possession, the little music box that reminded her of her time with Jareth, was on the ground. Broken and bent out of shape, with Sir Didymus on top.

"Oh, my god! Sir Didymus, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" Sarah asked, trying to hide the sadness from her voice at seeing her music box destroyed.

"Oh, yes, I am quite fine My Lady, just a little spill. However, I am sorry to say that I appear to have accidently broken your beautiful music box when I fell. I do apologize, please forgive me," Sir Didymus said with a look of utmost sadness. He truly was sorry for breaking her music box, but orders were orders. " _Damn that Jareth."_ Sir Didymus cursed in his mind.

"Oh, that old thing? That's um . . . that's okay . . . don't, uh don't worry about it," Sarah said trying to hold back tears.

"My Lady, if you would allow me, I would like to make it up to you. Permit me to take it back with me to the Underground. There is a brilliant artisan I know of who is very good with repair work. He was personally recognized for his skills by the King himself. Please, allow me to take it to him and get it fixed. It is the least I can do, My Lady," Sir Didymus said, hoping she would take the bait.

"Well, if you think he can fix it then I see no harm in letting you take it to him," Sarah said.

"Thank you, My Lady. I shall not let you down. Oh! What song did it play?" Sir Didymus asked. "He will need to know in order to fix the music."

Sarah frowned. She had no idea what the name of the song was, only that it sounded similar to the song Jareth sang to her.

"I don't know, I was never told what it was. It was a gift to me from my mother's lover. He gave it to me as a peace offering and birthday gift when I was a child. He said the song was where he was from, and had many meanings and names, depending on the singer. he said it was his mother's music box. Odd huh, some guy responsible for breaking up my family giving me a gift huh?" Sarah said.

"Sorry Jeremy," Sarah said to herself, as she looked at the broken music box.

At hearing the name 'Jeremy' Hoggle stiffened in shock.

"Um, Sarah, this Jeremy, did he by any chance look like the rat?" Hoggle asked.

"You know, I don't really remember. I know I have a picture somewhere around here," Sarah said as she searched her photo albums containing pictures of her Mom. "AH! Here we . . . go," Sarah paused and took a look at the picture. "Oh my god, no way!" Sarah said in shock.

"What? What is it, Sarah? Something wrong?" Hoggle asked in worry. Sarah turned around and handed him the book full of pictures and paper clippings involving her mother.

"That no good jackass!" Sarah fumed. "Jareth! He's been here before!"

"Wait Sarah! It ain't what ya think, girlie. That ain't the rat," Hoggle said.

"Quite right My Lady, though it may look like him, that is not His Highness."

"Well then, who the hell is he?" Sarah asked.

"Jewemy. King's bwother," Ludo replied.

"Brother?! He has a brother?! What is his brother doing with my mom?!" Sarah asked in shock.

"Calm down Sarah and I'll tell ya. You see, Jareth, being a king, has a lot on his plate. Because of that, he would often have his brother help him out when children were wished away." Hoggle explained.

"That still doesn't explain why he's with my mom?" Sarah said.

"Well, several years ago, while Jareth was preparing for a meeting, he got called away to the Above. However, since he was busy, he sent his brother in his place. Jeremy, as it turns out, met a beautiful woman, an actress. Upon his arrival, she refused to give him the babe claiming she was only practicing for a play. The woman's beauty and defiance made him fall in love with her," Hoggle paused letting what he said sink in for a bit.

Sarah's eyes widened in realization. Her mother had accidently wished her away while rehearsing for a play. . . while rehearsing for _The Labyrinth_.

"Oh my god," she said. "You mean, that woman, and the babe. That was my mother and I?" Sarah asked.

"That's right Sarah, and because he fell for her, he let you stay with your mother. Naturally, that upset the rat, not falling for your mother mind you, but for not bringing you back like he was supposed to. However, the rat cared a big deal for his brother so he let it slide. I may not like the rat, but he is a complicated person at times, just like his brother. Anyways, he told his brother that if the woman loved him back, he would give him permission to court her on the condition he treat both of you well and never make YOU cry," Hoggle said, before continuing on. "Eventually the woman became tired of the child, beginning to care more about her own happiness and career. Upon realizing this, Jeremy, who had been going back and forth between the above and the Underground, returned home to ask his brother for permission to permanently leave. Jareth, gave him permission, and Jeremy was never seen again. I think deep down he knew Jeremy was eventually going to want to leave, because he stopped having him assist him in his work. So you see Sarah, your ties to the Underground go farther back than you realize," Hoggle finished.

Everyone in the room, save for Hoggle, was shocked at all of this information. Who would have thought that their champion of the Labyrinth had a history with Jareth's side of the family?

"I say, that is quite some news," Sir Didymus said in genuine surprise. It was then that he noticed it was starting to get late for Sarah. "I believe, My Dear Lady, that judging by the fading light, we should take our leave. As it is starting to get late and, for us, it is most likely already another day."

"Doggy wight, bye Sawah," Ludo walked over to Sarah and gave her a hug with Hoggle and Sir Didymus following suit.

"See yous later Sarah, and remember should you need us just call," Hoggle smiled.

"Yes, yes, quite right! And I, Sir Didymus, shall take this lovely music box and get it fixed immediately, and return with it, post haste!" Sir Didymus exclaimed before leaving.

Sarah smiled "Thank you, Sir Didymus. Bye, guys!" She said, as she watched them vanish one by one as they walked through her mirror.

888888888888888888888888888888

Jareth was lounging across his throne, with a goblet of wine in hand. When he sensed three presences leave the Underground. He had a pretty good idea as to whom had left, but summoned a crystal to confirm his suspicions anyway. Jareth looked into the crystal and said "Show me Sarah." Suddenly, a picture of Sarah appeared, just as her little trio of friends appeared in her room.

"Ah, the rat pack has gone to visit my lovely Sarah," Jareth said to himself sourly, jealous that they were able to visit her when he could not.

"Unless she says the right words," he said wistfully. "Well, I might as well watch since things are quiet. Besides, I need to make sure that dog does what I ordered him to do."

Jareth did not have to wait long though, for no more than ten minutes after they arrived, did Sir Didymus break the music box.

"Sorry mother, sorry Jeremy, but I can not think of anything else. Please forgive me for this," he said as he stared into the crystal.

Jareth hated to see Sarah's sad reaction and promised himself that he would make it up to her somehow. However, Jareth immediately perked up at the mention of his brother. He watched as Sarah brought out a picture book filled with clippings and pictures of her mother and his brother. Ever since Jeremy met Sarah's mother he started to change, much to Jareth's dismay. He became distracted, occasionally distant, and easy to frustrate. Jeremy had always been a very complicated person, even more so than himself. So, he was surprised when Jeremy returned from a wish-away, without the babe, because he fell for the mortal woman who made the wish. Jareth knew the path his brother wanted to take would not end well. Yet, Jeremy was his brother, and he couldn't help but give him the opportunity. However, he did not like the idea of anyone getting hurt, especially the babe. So, when Jeremy asked for permission to court the woman, he gave his consent but only on one condition: he must not cause the babe any tears, and his brother agreed. To say he was shocked when Jeremy returned to announce that the woman had consented to being courted was an understatement. In all honesty, when he was told he damn near fell out of his throne, and he immediately became concerned but stayed out of it. However, that didn't mean he couldn't keep watch over things. Hearing Hedgewart relay the story sure brought back memories, and he carefully gauged Sarah's reaction to the information. When he heard her recount what Jeremy had told her about the music box song he face-palmed.

"If I ever see that man again, I am going to smack him so hard that he will think he is a goblin," Jareth swore.

Which left him wondering what Jeremy was up to, "Show me Jeremy." When the crystal showed his brother he couldn't help but laugh, he had caught him asleep on the couch. Jareth smiled mischievously.

"Jeremy!" Jareth called out to his brother, startling him awake and making him fall off the couch.

"What the hell? Jareth is that you?" Jeremy asked as he looked at the crystal in front of him.

"No it is mother, reaching out from beyond the grave in the form of your brother. Of course it is me!" Jareth shouted at his brother, he then promptly had the crystal bonk Jeremy on the head. He took in his brother's unruly appearance: Bed head, face stubbly from not having shaved for the day, and apparently tired.

"Trouble in paradise brother dear?" Jareth said with an arrogant smirk.

"Jareth please, not now. I have a headache, and that little hit to the head didn't help," Jeremy said to the crystal floating next to the couch. Jeremy looked at his brother and saw pure amusement all over his face.

"What do you want? You certainly have been quiet all of these years," Jeremy asked.

"Oh? You still have most of your abilities, you could have reached me whenever you wanted you know. Anyway, I just thought I would check up on you and see how you were doing. Interesting story, you know that lovely wife of yours? Well, her daughter and I actually got a chance to meet, and quite ironically the same way you met her mother. She tried to wish away her brother, but did not truly mean to," Jareth told him.

"I see, did you let her keep him like I did? Or were you a jackass, and keep the kid?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, there are rules when it comes to wish-aways, and they must be followed. I went easy on you because you were my brother. Besides, my goblins beat me to him, they seem to be more efficient than you. However, in the end I returned him since _she_ beat _me_ ," he said as he looked at his brother.

"Please tell me you didn't make her run the Labyrinth?" Jeremy asked.

"I am sorry brother, but rules are rules, and so I made her run. If it is any consolation, she beat it and got her brother back," Jareth said.

"Well, that is a first. How old was she when she did this?" Jeremy asked out of curiosity.

"Fifteen. I must say, she was quite cunning and very defiant the whole time. She beat all of my traps, my goblins, befriended my residents, and even . . . well, anyway, I just thought I would say 'Hi'. Farewell for now, brother. I hope you get out of the dog house soon," Jareth said in a rush before his brother could catch him. Jeremy wasn't an idiot, he would know something was up.

"Jareth wait!" Jeremy shouted.

"What blast it?" Jareth replied.

"How is she? Sarah," Jeremy asked.

Jareth went quiet and looked away from the crystal as if in faraway thought. Jeremy smirked, he knew it. His brother had fallen in love with her, he expected as much. He knew how Sarah was, no other child had a personality like hers, and because of that he had made sure to check in on her from time to time. He still used his crystals, he just didn't have any need to get in touch with his brother. He was glad she was doing well, the last time he saw her he was gifting her with his mother's music box. He smiled at the memory of her reaction to it.

"How long? How long have you been in love with her?" Jeremy asked.

"Since she ran my Labyrinth," Jareth said refusing to make eye contact.

Jeremy smiled, happy that his brother had finally fallen for someone.

"I confessed my love to her more than once, offered her everything, led her straight to her brother. Then she… said I have no power over her," Jareth said somberly, obviously remembering the moment. "At least…at least I got to hold her in my arms, for a short period," he said sadly.

Jeremy felt sorry for Jareth, but was confused about what he meant. "What do you mean 'you got to hold her in your arms?'" he asked.

"While the girl was running my Labyrinth I had one of her friends trick her into eating an enchanted peach that I had created, a present, if you will," Jareth said with a small smile as he remembered the discussion he had with Hedgehog back then.

"The peach was meant to spellbind her, send her into a world of dreams and make her forget everything. However, she dragged me in with her. She was dreaming of a masquerade ball and was the very picture of beauty. She was in a sugar spun white gown, with diamond earrings, her long hair pulled back and styled beautifully, and her beautiful green eyes were accented with eye shadow. Yes, she was indeed the very picture of innocence and maturity rolled into one. It was there where I held her in my arms, and sang to her my feelings while we danced. The experience may have only lasted a few minutes, but it is a moment that will forever remain in my memories," Jareth said. "I could see it in her eyes brother; I know she felt the same, but she saw she was running out of time. She broke out of my arms and broke free from the dream. Unfortunately, since she beat me, and turned away my affections, I can only watch from afar. She is always on my mind."

Jeremy looked at Jareth as if he had grown a second head, _"Wow, he fell hard. Singing to her, dancing with her, offering her everything,"_ he thought to himself.

"What?" Jareth asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Jeremy replied.

Jeremy felt bad for his brother. Jareth, unlike him, had never known what it was like to be loved. Women only went after him because of his status. He was constantly surrounded by goblins, and unwillingly spent his days dealing with wished away children. Jeremy was no fool, he saw how his brother would look at the children. He wanted one of his own, and with a woman who genuinely loved him as much as he loved her. Unfortunately, he was always denied the luxury.

"I'm sorry to hear that brother, but do not give up hope. I have a feeling you will get your wish, and it's about damn time in my opinion," Jeremy said with a smirk.

"Yes, well, we shall see," before Jareth could say anything more Hibble came running into the throne room.

"Kingy, Didymus dog is here. Wants to see Kingy," Hibble said.

Jareth sighed, "I'm sorry Jeremy, but I am afraid I must go now. I hope you get out of the dog house soon," Jareth said with a smirk before cutting off communication by smashing the crystal he held. Meanwhile Aboveground, Jeremy sat on the couch in his living room, staring at the now vacant crystal. After a few seconds he shut his eyes and sighed in annoyance at Jareth, "Dick!" Jeremy said to himself before he settled down to go to sleep, completely unaware that his wife had heard everything.


	4. Authors Note

**Hi everyone**

 **Just wanted to make a quick note: first off to those who have read the story so far, thank you. I'm a first time writer so it means a lot. Also, I intend to _TRY_ and post _AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE_. I would like to try and edit my work as best as possible for you readers, so please have patience, for my Beta Reader and I can only move so fast. Finally it, has been brought to my attention by a reader, that I failed to mention Toby's age. In this story, Toby is about 4 1/2 years old, and Sarah 19 1/2. As for Toby's personality, well he is young and prone to have mood swings, after all, he is a child. however, kids now - a - days have a tendency to act a little older and smarter courtesy of TV and such. I've seen this from my own niece, and kind of shaped Toby's personality around hers. I hope this clears up any confusion one might have. Thank You for reading, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Scooby**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Once again I do not own the labyrinth or any of its characters. No matter how much I wish I did._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 _ **Underground**_

 _ **888888888888888888888888888888**_

Jareth remained lounged on his throne, after cutting off communication with Jeremy, and looked at Hibble.

"Bring him in," he ordered.

"Sure thing, Kingy," replied Hibble.

Sir Didymus came in with Ambrosius by his side, stopped in front of Jareth, and bowed.

"Your Majesty, I have come to announce that I, Sir Didymus, have completed your mission. Here is the music box you requested, and as you can see, it has been successfully broken," Sir Didymus said. He then handed the broken music box over to Jareth.

"I must say, It is absolutely uncanny, how much the girl on this music box looks like Sarah. I thank you for your assistance Sir Didymus. Once I am done I will call for you, then you and the rest of your jolly little group can go and return it to her the next time you visit. However, do not stray too far, for I will not take long, " he said while examining the music box.

 _"There will have to be some minor alterations but it will be perfect by the time I'm done with it,"_ Jareth thought to himself with a smile.

"Your reward is not only your life, but also a new home for you and your ' _noble_ _steed'_. That is all Sir Didymus, you are dismissed," he said.

Jareth turned around, placed the music box on the throne, and looked at it thoughtfully. He then placed his jeweled swagger stick above the music box and began to twirl it in slow circles. As he did so, the music box slowly began to fix itself. Its design was similar to the original, but with only a few, slight changes; The girl was no longer a faceless character in a dress, but was now a richly detailed version of Sarah. He had also provided her with a dance partner that was a perfect replica of him, both wearing the same outfits they wore in Sarah's dream. The song was the same but sounded more pronounced and clearer. The key to wind up the little music box became the hand of a goblin, and the colors of the music stand and veranda were silver, white and gold, just like the colors from the masquerade ball.

Jareth picked up the music box and flipped it upside down. He then placed his hand over the bottom, and held it there, as he sang the same song from the night they danced. When he was done he removed his hand and smiled. There on the bottom of the music box were the lyrics for the song, as well as a dedication to her.

 _"For you, my precious Sarah."_

Jareth smiled at his handiwork. "Perfect," he said to himself. Jareth then placed a protective spell on the music box, so it would not get damaged while it is being returned, and had it wrapped.

"GIBBLE!" Jareth called.

Gibble came running around the corner trying not to trip and fall over himself.

"Kingy?" replied Gibble.

"Gibble, I want you to go pay another visit to Sir Didymus. Tell him that I have finished repairing the music box, and then bring him here so that he may collect it. Hopefully he has not strayed too far from the castle," Jareth instructed.

"Ok, Kingy will do!" Gibble said.

Jareth looked down and noticed that Gibble was just standing there staring at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" he ordered. Gibble jumped and quickly left.

Gibble made his way to Sir Didymus' new home and arrived in record time. Which was not hard to do, since his new home was located considerably closer to the castle than his old one. Gibble banged on the door "Hey, one eyed doggy knight, Kingy wants to see ya. Says music thingy is ready," Gibble shouted through the door.

Sir Didymus swung open the door in surprise, "Already? I say, that was quite fast, come along Ambrosius the King wishes to see us again," Sir Didymus said with pride. He then proudly mounted his 'noble steed' and returned to the castle, with Gibble following at his side. When they arrived at the castle Sir Didymus dismounted Ambrosius and went inside.

"Come on, I take ya to Kingy," Gibble said before taking off towards the throne room.

"Here he is Kingy! Just like ya wanted," Gibble said.

"Thank you Gibble, that is all. You may leave now," Jareth ordered.

"Ok Kingy!" Gibble said before leaving.

Jareth turned to Sir Didymus, "I have finished repairing my dear Sarah's music box," Jareth said before handing the item to Sir Didymus. "Now, when she calls upon you again, you are to take it to her. If she asks about your friend who repairs things, simply tell her that he could not repair it, and so you decided to ask me to do so instead. Are we clear?"

"Crystal! Sire, if I may ask, is this your way of trying to offer a gift to the girl?"

"No, you may not ask, but since you did I will tell you anyway. As Sarah has declared that I have no power over her, I cannot actively approach her myself, let alone visit her. Unless, she says the right words and calls for me. This music box is my way of giving her an incentive. Hopefully, she will call for me, for I grow rather weary of watching her from afar," Jareth said. "Now that you have your answer, go and do as you are told."

"Yes Sire, I will do as you wish," Sir Didymus said, before leaving with the music box in hand.

As Sir Didymus left, Jareth walked towards one of the windows in the throne room and sat on the windowsill. Jareth looked out over his kingdom, and thought about how many years he has ruled it, and watched over the Labyrinth on his own…alone. He was growing weary of being alone and had for quite some time longed for a different life. One full of love and happiness. A life in which he had a family to call his own. Of all of the kings in the Underground, he was the only one who had no wife, no queen, and nobody to love and hold. Of course, it wasn't like women hadn't approached him, but it was the fact that all they cared about was the title they would receive. He did not want some gold digging shrew only interested in gaining a title, and a good romp in the sack. In fact, not a single woman here in the Underground came anywhere near what he was looking for in a wife. What Jareth wanted was a woman with fiery, defiant, green eyes, that shined with innocence as well. Smooth, long hair that was as dark as night and shone like the stars. A woman with fair skin and full lips. What he wanted was Sarah, and he would not settle for anyone else. Jareth looked out at the Labyrinth and smiled. Unknown to those of the Underground, the Labyrinth had a will of its own, and it too wanted the young woman to return.

 _"I just hope the new music box will cause her to call out to me,"_ Jareth thought to himself as he stared out the window.

 **8888888888888888888888888888888888888**

As Sir Didymus rode home on Ambrosius, he began to feel the familiar tug of Sarah calling out to him, and swiftly teleported himself to her room. When Sir Didymus arrived he was greeted with a surprising sight, Sarah was sitting on her bed looking rather depressed.

"Why Sarah, My Dear Lady, what is the matter? Why do you look so distressed?" Sir Didymus asked in concern for his friend. Sarah looked up at Sir Didymus with watery, puffy, red eyes and sniffled.

"Oh Sir Didymus, I just found out that the college I wanted to go to, which specialized in performing arts, rejected me. My dad gave me the letter after dinner. They said I didn't have enough talent, and that they only accept students who have promising acting abilities. Oh Sir Didymus, what am I going to do? The theatre is my life, all I've ever wanted to do is act. Ironically, it's partially responsible for how I ended up in the Underground," Sarah said sadly, "At this rate I'll be stuck at the community college forever."

"My Lady, I am so sorry to hear that. I truly do wish there was something I could do to help change your situation. Oh, I know! Perhaps this might cheer you up a bit," Sir Didymus said as he handed her the beautifully wrapped music box.

"Oh Sir Didymus, thank you. What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Why, open it up and see for yourself. I promise you will most definitely like it. Tis your music box!" Sir Didymus exclaimed.

"Really? Wow, that was fast," Sarah said in surprise as she began to gently unwrap the gift. "Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful! I barely even recognize it," Sarah said as she stared at the music box in awe. "Your friend certainly has skill," Sarah said, as she carefully examined the item. As Sarah looked over the item, she couldn't help but notice just how much the girl looked like a miniature, highly detailed, version of her. Not only that, but she was also, no longer alone. For she now had a dancing partner, the Goblin King. In fact, the entire music box was almost like a recreation of the masquerade she had fantasized about when she had danced with him. So she could listen to the music, she took the key, which looked strangely like the hand of a goblin, and wound up the music box. Surprisingly enough, the song was the same, but the sound was much clearer and richer.

 _"An HD music box,"_ Sarah giggled at the idea. Suddenly, she realized something, this music box resembled the ball just a bit too much. Why, when she thought about it, even the song it played sounded like the one Jareth had sung to her. Sarah looked on the bottom to see if she could find anything that might confirm her suspicions, and her little investigation did not disappoint. Actually, what she saw even made her smile a bit. For, there on the bottom, were not only the lyrics to the song, but also a little dedication to her.

"Sir Didymus, this friend of yours, he wouldn't happen to be the Goblin King would he?" Sarah asked with a little smile.

"Why, My Lady, what makes you think that?" Sir Didymus asked while fidgeting nervously.

"It's ok Sir Didymus, you can tell me. It's not like I'm mad. In fact, to be quite honest, the way it looks now not only screams that it's him, but also what's written on the bottom proves it was fixed by him. See, it's dedicated to me," she said as she showed him.

"Oh, I see, so it does. However, if you do not mind me asking, what are these words here on the bottom?" Sir Didymus asked pointing to the lyrics.

"Oh, those," Sarah sat back and relayed the event to Sir Didymus in amazing detail. She even played the music box and sang the lyrics for him. Unknown to her, not only did she have the same dreamy look on her face as she did back when Jareth first sang to her, but she also had an audience other than Sir Didymus.

 **8888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Jareth sat in the tree just outside Sarah's window in his owl form, watching the whole scene unravel, and as much as he wanted to stay and watch, he could not. For, he too, had been called to Sarah's house. However, much to his dismay, he had not been summoned by her. The won who summoned him, was actually her young brother Toby, and in reality he was actually quite hesitant to go see the boy after the whole acorn incident. The last thing he wanted was to fly into the boy's room, only to have the bloody child throw more things at him. However, a summons was a summons and he had no choice but to go see what he wanted. Jareth flew to Toby's open window and waited for the boy to notice him before reverting to his true form.

Toby was pacing around his room with his back to the window, waiting for Jareth. Suddenly, while in the middle of his pacing, he turned around to see a barn owl sitting on his windowsill. Toby immediately stopped in his tracks, and smiled, "Hi Jareth!" Toby said.

Jareth fluttered his wings a bit, and then morphed into his true appearance, "Greetings young Tobias."

"Whoa! Cool! Could you do that again?" Toby asked with an expression of awe.

"Sorry, but no," Jareth said as he looked around the boy, trying to see if there was anything within throwing distance that the boy could use on him. "You summoned me here, so if you don't mind, would you please inform me as to why you did so?" he asked in irritation. For, in all honesty, Jareth wanted to go back to watching Sarah. However, as long as this boy kept him busy he couldn't.

"Oh, yeah, I wish for you to take my sister back to the Goblin Kingdom right now," Toby said.

To say that Jareth was surprised was an understatement. For, out of all the things he expected the boy could say, wishing for him to take his sister away was not on the list. Unfortunately, it was also something that he could not do for two pain in the ass reasons; she was too old, and she had to make the wish herself.

"I'm sorry Toby, but I am afraid that is something that I cannot do. For you see, your sister is too old to be wished away to the Underground. Also, I'm sure she has told you the story of her time in the Labyrinth, Yes?" Jareth asked, and when Toby nodded he continued. "Well, when she and I faced off in the end, your sister declared that I had no power over her, effectively defeating me and turning me away. Therefore, I am afraid I do not have the power to take her…" Jareth said in a sad tone.

"Oh, is there any way to make Sis go back? She's not happy here, and I know she misses you," Toby said.

"I am sorry Tobias, but I am afraid the only way your sister can return, is if she asks to return herself. The only way she can do that is if she says the right words and calls for me. Doing so would allow me to come to her, but I am afraid I cannot take her back to the Underground if she is not willing. I am sorry young Tobias."

"Oh, ok. Well in that case I guess you can go. Goodnight Mr. Goblin King, thank you anyway," Toby said as he stood next to the window.

Jareth morphed back into his owl form, flew out the window, and back to the tree outside Sarah's room. When he returned to his perch he saw Sarah sitting alone in front of her vanity mirror, staring at the music box while it played their song. Apparently Sir Didymus had left. Jareth figured that he had been away long enough, and decided to return home.

 _"Goodnight precious, until next time,"_ Jareth thought, he then let out a soft hoot, and flew off towards his castle. For, he was tired and needed some rest. He would look in on her tomorrow, as he always did.


	6. Chapter 5

**_I would like to thank Sazzle76, for helping me with the editing for this little project. So please, dear readers, be patient with us. It takes a bit of time to post things as error free as possible. I will, however, continue to post as often as possible._**

 _ **Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its character's. No matter how much I wish I did. Also, please remember, these chapters will be edited a.s.a.p. so please hang with me.**_

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 _ **Back up Aboveground**_

 _ **888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Jeremy slowly awoke from his rough night's sleep, to the sounds of breakfast being made in the kitchen, and the delightful smell of bacon. It was 8:00 am. He walked into the kitchen to find his wife, Linda, filling up two plates with eggs and bacon. Jeremy looked at his wife and wondered just how long she'd been up.

"Well, looks like I woke up just in time for breakfast," Jeremy said, as he walked into the kitchen and up to Linda. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the shoulder.

Linda smiled "Good morning love, did you sleep well? It's rather unusual to see you up so early."

Jeremy smiled back and thought about the night before and sighed, "I slept about as well as one can sleep when they have been placed on the couch by their loved one."

Linda turned around to hand him his plate. "Well then perhaps next time you shouldn't tell me that my new dress makes me look fat," she said in irritation. "That's not something a woman likes to hear you know," she stepped out of his arms, picked up her plate and went to sit at the breakfast table.

Jeremy sighed and followed suit. "I know, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."

Linda smiled at Jeremy and decided that now was as good a time as any to let him know what she overheard the night before. "So, did you enjoy talking to your brother last night?" she said while staring Jeremy in the eyes.

"About as enjoyable as…wait…how did you know I talked to Jareth?" Jeremy asked.

"I went downstairs to check on you, and low and behold, I hear you talking to him. I heard everything Jeremy. So, is it true? Has Jareth fallen for my daughter Sarah?" she asked.

"Well, I won't lie to you. Yes, I did talk to Jareth, and to answer your question he has indeed fallen in love with Sarah. I mean he fell HARD," Jeremy said nervously, not quite sure how she would respond.

"Well, from what I overheard she seems to have followed in my foot steps and wished away a child. However, wishing a child away on purpose and running his Labyrinth wasn't exactly what happened with me, but still it is close enough. So, she really ran the Labyrinth and beat it?" Linda asked in astonishment.

"Yes, and it appears, that just like me, my brother has fallen for the one who made the wish," Jeremy replied. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Jeremy spoke again. "I have an idea, why don't we go pay Sarah a visit? You can see how she's doing and we can get her side of the story. She must be aching to tell someone about her adventure. It's not like Robert or Karen would give a damn if we visited. Who knows, maybe this little visit can be used as an opportunity to help my brother out as well."

"Jeremy, you and I both know if Robert saw you he would try to kill you on the spot. As for Karen, well she will just want to start a fight with me, to get on Sarah's nerves. However, this isn't about us, it's about Sarah. So, I guess we can go visit her, but I'll have to give her a phone call first so she knows we're coming. As for this little visit helping your brother, it might make things worse. So we'll have to be careful how we handle this," Linda said.

"GREAT! I'll go buy tickets and get a hotel for a week-long stay. That should be long enough right?" Jeremy asked.

Linda simply laughed and nodded "Yes. Now off you go, I have a phone call to make," Linda watched Jeremy run off like an excited child. She knew Jeremy was very fond of Sarah, even thought of her as his own at times, and she couldn't help but wonder how this situation made him feel. _"It must be awkward trying to help his brother like this. My daughter plus his brother. If it were me I'd be kind of creeped out. However, I suppose he must think otherwise,"_ she thought to herself as she went to find Sarah's cell number.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sarah sat in her room rushing through her morning routine. It was 11 am and for her that was late. She didn't want to miss her acting class, as she had yet to be accepted to a performing arts college. "I'll just have to try harder!" Sarah said to herself. She had stayed up all night admiring her music box, playing the song over and over, and watching the two figurines dance. It made her dream of her experience when she finally fell asleep that night. _"Should I call out to him and thank him? I mean he did go to all that trouble to fix it and such, and it would be wrong not to thank him,"_ she thought to herself when suddenly her cell phone rang.

* _phone call, phone call*_ it trilled.

"Huh?" Sarah raced towards her purse and dug around until she found it.

"Sarah Williams," she announced.

"You know honey, you should never answer your phone like that, for you never know who could be calling sweetie," Linda's voice answered.

"MOM! OH MY GOD, MOM! I'M SO HAPPY TO HEAR FROM YOU!" Sarah practically shouted into the phone.

Linda quickly held the phone away from her ear. Was her daughter trying to make her go deaf? "Hi honey, how are you? Are things going well over there? I heard from a friend that you not only went on a trip, but met someone as well,"Linda said, in a playful, yet knowing tone.

Sarah was a little lost at what her mother was talking about. "I'm fine over here, I hope things are going well with you and Jeremy in California? However, what are you talking about? I haven't gone on any trips recently and I haven't met anyone. Who's this friend of yours? Are you sure they aren't talking about someone else…?" Sarah's babbling suddenly drifting into silence. Then all of a sudden it clicked. Jeremy was from the Underground, and Jareth was his brother. Is it possible that Jareth might have paid them a visit? _"No way, he wouldn't visit them, would he?"_ Sarah asked herself.

Linda took her daughter's silence over the phone as a sign that Sarah sensed something was up. So she decided to play innocent and just tell her about the visit. "Honey? Are you still there? I have something important I'd like to tell you, so if you could come back from la la land I would appreciate it,"she teased, knowing it would get her daughter's attention.

"I'm not in la la land mom! I just got lost in thought for a moment, sorry. So, is that all you were calling about? My supposed trip and mystery man?" Sarah asked.

"Actually no, I was calling to let you know that Jeremy and I have decided to come and pay you a little visit. You're 19 now, almost 20, and I want to see just how much you've grown up. Plus, we have a lot of catching up to do,"Linda announced.

"REALLY?! You're really coming over here just to visit? That's great! I can introduce you to Toby and Merlin would be so happy to see you mom! Oh no, what about dad and Karen? I can't imagine that 'meet and greet' going very well," Sarah said.

"It's ok you leave that to us, now we'll be there for about a week. Jeremy is out buying the tickets right now. Honey you won't believe how excited he is to see you again. You don't mind that he's coming along do you? He's my husband now, just so you know," Linda added.

Sarah was quiet for a moment and then spoke up again "I see. Well lover, husband, does it really matter? It's all the same thing, but you are happy and that's all that matters to me. I forgave him a while ago."

"Oh thank goodness. I was worried for a bit that you may not want him to come, but I'm glad you're ok with it,"Linda said.

"Yeah, it's fine. Besides, I want to talk to him about something," Sarah said, while silently thinking to herself _"because he has A LOT of explaining to do."_ Sarah looked at the clock and gasped in alarm, it was 11:30 and she still hadn't eaten or finished getting ready. She had to hurry it up. As much as she wanted to talk to her mother she had to end the call. "Hey mom, I'm really sorry but I have to go or I'm going to be late for my acting class! When are you visiting?"

"Acting class? Wow! Well, I don't want to keep you away from that. We'll be arriving tomorrow morning. I'll call you when we get to a hotel, have fun in class honey. Love you, see you soon!"Linda cried.

"OK, love you to mom, bye!" Sarah responded.

And with that, the two hung up their phones. Sarah quickly finished getting ready and grabbed a bagel and a peach from the kitchen before dashing out to her class. Sarah arrived at the local community college just in time. She had ten minutes left before class started so took that time to sit down on the bench outside and inhale her 'breakfast'. Unknown to her family, Sarah was starting to lose faith in her hopes of becoming an actress. All of the rejection letters she had been getting from various schools were not helping her confidence. "Maybe I should've taken up Jareth's offer of my dreams, but then what would've happened to Toby?" she asked herself aloud.

"Talking to yourself again Williams?" asked a young man approaching Sarah. Sarah looked up and saw one of her classmates approaching her. His name was Alex, and almost every girl in the school wanted him. She had no idea why he was so well liked. Yes, he was handsome, and quite charming when he wanted to be. However, he was also vain, conceited and thought himself god's gift to women. Unfortunately, he seemed to only want to be gifted to her. Every day he asked her out, and quite frankly, it was annoying.

"Hi Alex, if you are here to ask me out again the answer is still no," Sarah said in annoyance.

"OUCH! You wound me Sarah, I only came to ask if you would like to have coffee with me after class. A simple cup of coffee, no strings attached," Alex said, with one hand behind his back that hid his crossed fingers.

Sarah doubted his sincerity. "Sorry, but the answer is still, no. Besides, I have a full schedule. I don't have time to dally around with playboys who only want to get laid. If that's what you're looking for, go find some other girl," she said.

"Sarah, come on! I've been asking for how long? How can you turn me down so much, it's not fair!" Alex complained.

Sarah paused and smiled, thinking about how much she used to say that.

"You're right, it's not fair," Sarah said, making Alex smile. _"Dumbass probably thinks I changed my mind"_ she thought before continuing "but that's the way it is!" Sarah said with finality, standing up from the bench and heading off into the classroom.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jareth sat in his throne room, one leg lazily thrown over the arm of his throne, the other planted firmly only the ground. In one hand was his swagger stick, which he was using it to pin down a goblin in a rather uncomfortable position. Basically face first in the ground, ass up in the air but conveniently covered with a cloth as it was currently serving as a small table to hold Jareth's wine. Within Jareth's other hand was one of his crystals which he was currently using to watch Sarah.

To say that he was annoyed with how the day had started off would be an understatement. The night before had left him in a restless slumber. He was happy that Sarah liked the music box, but upset that Toby had unintentionally reminded him of his current predicament involving the young vixen. So naturally, due to lack of sleep, he woke up in a grumpy mood and to the sound of goblins fighting over chickens. Then, when he flew up to go see Sarah before she left her house, he finds out that his brother and his mate are arriving the next day. "I have no doubt in my mind that my little chat with Jeremy is the main reason they are paying her a visit," Jareth grumbled to himself in annoyance, causing him to unintentionally put more pressure onto the head of the poor pinned-down goblin.

"AAGHHHHHHHHH! HURTS THIS DOES! BUTT IS NUMB! PLEASE KINGY, THROW MIG TO BOG INSTEAD!" the poor goblin cried.

"Huh? Oh Mig, I completely forgot you were there. I could let you up and tell you to go since I think you've learned your lesson. But, since you insist on being bogged…" Jareth got up from his throne, picked up the poor little goblin and teleported them to the Bog of Eternal Stench. "Who am I to deny your request? Are you quite sure about this?" Jareth asked as he held the goblin over the smelly bog.

"NOOOO! MIG NO WANNA SMELL! MIG LEARN HIS LESSON BEING TABLE!" MIG NO BE BAD AGAIN! MIG NO WANNA BE STINKY!" he pleaded with Jareth.

"Really? So you won't try to replace your marble collection with my crystals again?" Jareth asked "and you won't wake me up again by fighting over a chicken with the chef?"

"YES! YES! MIG BE GOOD, MIG BE REALLY GOOD, MAKE KINGY HAPPY!" the goblin shouted.

"Very well, you are free to go," said Jareth releasing the goblin onto the floor. He then proceeded to get behind him, aim, and then kick him so hard he flew right into the castle through the throne room window. The little goblin was laughing all the way, happy to be free of his punishment and get kicked. Jareth turned into his owl form and flew to the Above. He had been having a bad day and right now the only thing that could cheer him up was going to see his Sarah.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sarah had just gotten out of class and was on her way back home. She couldn't wait to get back and just relax, for her day had not gone well either. First, she hadn't slept very well and was tired. Her 'breakfast' had provided her with little to no energy. She had also gotten into a fight with one of her classmates, not an argument, but an actual fist fight. Why? because Sarah had been given the lead role for the day's reading. So now Sarah was driving home stressed, tired and sporting a black eye.

" _I swear people are fucking crazy! As soon as I get home I'm going to get out of these clothes, take a hot shower, and take a nice long nap,"_ she grumbled to herself. True to her word when Sarah got home she rushed to her room, grabbed a towel, got out of her clothes, wrapped the towel around herself and went straight to the bathroom. Sadly, if she had been paying enough attention, she would have noticed the barn owl that had landed in the tree outside her window when she entered her room. Now, poor Sarah had just unknowingly given a certain Goblin King the greatest show he could ever see.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jareth damn near fell out of the tree branch he was on. Of all the things he thought he would see upon arriving, a naked Sarah was most definitely not on the list.

" _Dear God, my day just got a hell of a lot better!"_ Jareth thought to himself, as he remained perched in the tree, frozen in shock. For once Jareth was glad that he was in his owl form, for if he were in his true form, he would be sporting very obvious evidence of the effects of Sarah's naked form. However, just because he was in his owl form didn't mean he couldn't feel the discomfort, so in desperation to take care of his 'problem' he decided to return to the Underground to relieve himself. _"I never thought I would ever have to stoop so low as to do this again, but it appears I have no choice,"_ Jareth thought to himself in embarrassment, for the last time he had to do such a thing was in his youth. Jareth made it back Underground in record time and flew straight towards his castle. He entered the castle through his bedroom window, returned to his true form and ran into his bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind him. After a while, Jareth emerged from his bathroom, sweaty, spent, ashamed and thoroughly embarrassed. Jareth tiredly walked over to his bed and laid down " _Perhaps I should take a brief nap, after all that's happened today I feel like I could use one,"_ Jareth said to himself, as he began to close his eyes and within moments, he was sound asleep dreaming of Sarah.


	7. Chapter 6

_**AS USUAL I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH OR ANY OF IT'S WONDERFUL CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID. IT'S NOT FAIR, BUT THAT'S THE WAY IT IS. T_T**_

 _Chapter 6_

 _Aboveground_

 _888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Linda looked out the airplane window and then at her husband, "Couldn't you have just teleported us over to our hotel?" Linda whispered as she clung to Jeremy's arm. Linda had never been fond of using airplanes to travel, and this was no exception. However, as an actress it was something she had to do but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Jeremy sighed and looked at Linda "Love, I'm not as strong as I used to be. As much as I would have liked to, doing such a thing is not within my capabilities anymore. The most I can do is change into an owl and summon crystals," he replied in a somewhat depressed tone. "I sacrificed quite a bit to be with you," Jeremy said. Suddenly the pilots voice came on over the plane's loudspeaker.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving at our destination in a few minutes, so please prepare for landing."

"Well you heard the man, get ready for landing. We'll talk more about the situation with Jareth and Sarah as soon as we settle in at the hotel," Jeremy said to Linda.

Linda sighed "Fine. Um, Jeremy, do you think I should have told Sarah that you managed to get an earlier flight?"

"Wait, you didn't tell her? Why not?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, I forgot. I was so busy trying to get packed, that it kind of slipped my mind," Linda said in embarrassment. She was acting like a child trying to explain herself to her upset parents.

"Well, look, this doesn't have to be a bad thing. We can always give her a call when we get to the hotel, or we can just wait until tomorrow and spend the rest of today getting settled in. Maybe, go out to dinner or something. Okay?" Jeremy said, hoping the response would calm her and serve to give her an idea of what to do.

"Okay, in that case, how about we just wait until tomorrow to get ahold of her and spend the rest of today getting settled like you said," Linda replied with a smile. She then let go of Jeremy and got ready for landing.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sarah sighed in pleasure and leaned against the shower wall. The warm shower felt like a mini massage as the water hit her back; smoothly washing away all of her stress and troubles. As she took the time to relax under the flowing water, she hoped that nothing would pop up and spoil what was left of her day. It may have sucked, but she still had a chance for a nice relaxing evening. Unless her parents go out for the night and make her babysit.

" _Of course knowing my luck they probably will, and I will have yet another wonderful fight with Karen again about watching Toby. I love the little guy, but they seriously need to spend more time with him,"_ Sarah thought to herself as she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower stall. Sarah wrapped a towel around her body and another around her hair, and then went back to her room which she considered her private hideaway. Upon entering her room, she shut the door and plopped down on her bed. Sarah looked around in boredom, her eyes falling on the music box that Jareth had given her. Sarah smiled and slowly walked towards the music box, picking it up she wound the little goblin hand. With a dreamy look in her eyes and a soft expression on her face, Sarah watched the two figurines dancing together to the beautiful tune that played. She couldn't help but start to remember the peach induced illusion of her and Jareth dancing together.

"It's a shame that was only an illusion. I would have loved to share a dance with him," Sarah said to herself. "Oh well, I had my chance." Sarah stood there watching the figurines dance for a few more moments until she heard her tummy rumble. _"Oh yeah that's right, I haven't eaten since breakfast, I suppose I can put my nap off for just a bit,"_ Sarah thought to herself. She put down the music box and went downstairs, her tummy grumbling like no tomorrow. Sarah walked into the kitchen and began to rummage through the refrigerator, searching for anything edible.

* _phone call, phone call*_

"I really need to change that ringtone, it's starting to get annoying," she said as she ignored her phone and fixed herself a full plate of food. When Sarah was done she took her plate into the TV den "Nothing like having a little entertainment while eating." After a quick lunch she returned to her private hideaway for a nap, unfortunately, she just couldn't fall asleep. "UGH! I just can't get a break today!" Sarah shouted as she got out of the bed. "I give up," she said to herself as she began pacing. As Sarah paced she caught sight of her bag and stopped "Well, since I can't get some rest, maybe I'll just practice tomorrow's readings instead." Sarah grabbed her bag and headed straight for the park where she loved to play act.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back Underground, Jareth was rudely awakened from his nap by the sound of singing goblins. _"Damn those little fiends for waking me up, what the hell are they doing now,"_ Jareth wondered. Seeing as how they had so rudely awakened him, he was now in a _very_ grumpy mood. As apparently the goblins would not stop singing whatever dumb song they had come up with now. Jareth entered the throne room and looked around, where he was greeted with the sight of drunk goblins chasing chickens, _"no surprise there"_ and the sound of a new song that was beginning to annoy the hell out of him. "SILENCE!" he shouted,but the goblins would not listen, instead they simply kept singing.

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT DOESN'T END,

YES, IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIEND,

SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS,

AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE,

THIS IS THE SONG THAT DOESN'T END…."

On and on the goblins sang, repeating the same verse. Jareth held his head as he began to feel a headache developing, _"Where the HELL do they learn some of these songs?!"_ Jareth thought to himself as he rubbed his temples in an attempt to get rid of his headache. Until finally, he'd had enough.

Outside, the once beautiful day suddenly grew still, the gentle breeze stopped blowing, clouds began to cover the sun and all was eerily quiet. When suddenly there was what sounded like a loud explosion, followed by the emergency alarm in the Goblin City, as dozens and dozens of goblins suddenly came running out of the castle screaming in fear. "RUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN KINGY MAD!" shouted one goblin, "KINGY BOG US HE WILL!" shouted another, and "MOMMY!" was heard from one other goblin. Oh yes, apparently that song and their refusal to stop singing it did not sit well with a now incredibly angry, and annoyed Jareth.

"AND STAY OUT OR I'LL BOG YOU ALL!" Jareth shouted out of the throne room window. Jareth looked around to survey the mess they left behind and found himself even more annoyed, for the goblins had forgotten to take their chickens with them. Jareth looked at the chickens and sighed, a few moments later the chickens were running out of the castle just as fast as the goblins. Jareth sat on his throne, placed his head in his hands and groaned. He was now sporting a headache, tired, and in an overall bad mood. Now he just wanted the day to end. "I need a drink," Jareth said to himself. He then got up and walked to his study where he kept his finest liquors and remained there for the rest of the day; until he decided to head to bed where he could dream of Sarah.

When Jareth returned to his chambers he shivered, it had gotten very cold very quickly in his room. Not a fan of the cold, Jareth turned and proceeded to go to the fireplace. However, he stopped in mid stride when he saw something large and square hanging above the mantle-piece and covered with a sheet. He walked up to it and removed the cover, and smiled. For there, above his fireplace, hung his newly finished portrait of Sarah. In it, Sarah stood in the center of the Labyrinth with her hand outstretched before her, and himself bent on one knee kissing her hand; both dressed as they were in the masquerade dream. The elf who painted this did an exquisite job, it was so lifelike. "I shall have to thank Mira for doing such a wonderful job. This has taken her quite some time to make, considering I commissioned it three years ago. Leave it to a woman to make such a romantic portrait," Jareth smiled as he admired Mira's work. After a few moments, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. There next to the fireplace, wrapped safely to prevent damage, was a second copy. Attached to it was a note:

Dear Majesty,

We here within the Artisans Store thought that the lovely Lady Sarah might like a copy of the portrait for herself. So I had my assistant Kayura make a second copy whilst I worked on yours. I apologize for the wait, may you both enjoy the portrait.

Sincerely,

Mira,

Head Artisan for the Goblin Kingdom

Jareth smiled, "I must remember to thank the young elf and her fellow artisans for the splendid idea," he said to himself before making the note vanish. "Now, how to get the portrait to Sarah." Suddenly an idea sprung to Jareth's mind, he would have Jeremy give it to her! However, just as he was about to summon a crystal, he felt the familiar tug of a wish, "Oh, bloody hell!" Jareth reached out with his magic to find where the pull was coming from. What he discovered shocked him "This pull, it's coming from…SARAH!" The pull was strong, and filled with the feeling of desperation and worry. Wanting to find out what was causing such distress he decided to see what was going on, before leaving to answer her call. So he summoned a crystal, and what he saw he did not like. It was that blasted unwanted suitor, Alex.

 _ **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I was kind of out of my element at the time and my plot bunny was being difficult. I promise I will make the next chapter longer and guess our favorite little duo will meet up again in it too! So please hang with me!**_

 _ **Thanx!**_

 _ **Scooby**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**AS USUAL I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH OR ANY OF IT'S WONDERFUL CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID. IT'S NOT FAIR, BUT THAT'S THE WAY IT IS. I WOULD ONCE AGAIN LIKE TO THANK My BETA SAZZLE76, WHO HAS BEEN A GREAT HELP. AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ, REVIEWED, AND LIKED. I THANK YOU GREATLY, BEING A FIRST TIME WRITER, YOUR OPINIONS MATTER TO ME AND HELP KEEP ME GOING. SO THANK YOU! OH! OH, AND SO YOU KNOW, I CHANGED THE PIC I HAVCE FOR MY PROFILE TO THAT OF WHAT JARETH LOOKS LIKE ABOVEGROUND HAIRSTYLE WISE. SOME PEOPLE NEED A VISUAL SO I CHANGED MY PIC TO HELP WITH THAT!**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Aboveground with Sarah**_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sarah arrived at the park with Merlin, her makeshift audience, by her side _._ She felt like she was fifteen all over again, and was once again coming to the park to act out her favorite stories, such as ' _The Labyrinth'._ Sarah let out a small laugh. "Who'd have thought, that what I presumed was a simple story, was actually real," she said to herself as she placed her bag on a white stone bench near the pond. Sarah bent over her bag and began to dig through it in search of the script she was going to study, when she found something odd inside of it. "Hello, how'd you get in here?" she said as she pulled out the music box and examined it. "I know I didn't put it in my bag when I left," Sarah shrugged her shoulders and put it down on the bench next to her bag. _"Seeing as how it comes from the Underground, I probably shouldn't put too much thought as to how it got there,"_ Sarah thought to herself, as she once again fished through her bag for her script.

"Well, hey there Williams! I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

Sarah stopped what she was doing and sighed before straightening herself up. Alex and his constant pursuit drove her up the wall, and she briefly wondered if the goblins would take him away if she wished for it. _"Doubtful, they would probably find him too annoying and send him back. Either that or stick him in an oubliette!"_ she mused with a grin. Sarah slapped on a small fake smile and turned around, "Hello Alex, what a surprise," she said sarcastically.

Alex pouted, "Oh come now Williams, don't be like that, it's not like I was hitting on you. So how's your eye? That was a pretty nasty hit you took from Sandra. Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Alex said with a cheesy grin.

Sarah frowned and gave him a look of disapproval. "Has anybody ever told you that you are a horrible conversationalist? My eye is fine, and I don't need you going anywhere near it. What are you doing here anyway? Wait, you aren't stalking me now are you?" she asked.

"Sarah, please, I like you but I'm not a stalker. I was just walking my dog and happened to see you, so I thought I'd come over and… -" but before Alex could finish his sentence Sarah interrupted him.

"You decided you would come over say 'Hi' and then try to ask me out again?" she said.

Alex looked like a kid who just got caught trying to sneak a cookie before dinner. "Now what makes you think that Williams?" he said trying to sound innocent.

"Because that's all you ever do! How many times do I have to say 'NO' before you get it through your thick skull?!" Sarah shouted. She had just about had it with him, he was annoying her to no end with his constant pursuit and she just wanted him gone.

"You know Sarah," Alex said, his tone taking a complete turn from cordial to irritated and slightly dark. "I've asked you several times, each time hoping you'll say 'yes', and I have been very patient in that respect. However, after hearing what you just said, I've got to say, I'm tired of waiting, and I want to know just _why_ you always turn me down?" he said before he released his dog, who chased Merlin away, effectively removing any protection she might have. He slowly began to advance on Sarah,and with each step he took, she would back up. "I'm not a bad guy you know, so why the treatment? Is there someone else?" he asked in a dark tone as he continued to advance on her. "Someone I don't know about? Huh?"

Sarah was starting to get nervous and with each step back the feeling got worse. Unbeknownst to Sarah, he was backing her up towards a tree that happened to be right behind her. _"What the hell is his deal, he is acting like a jealous lover!"_

"Alex are you alright? You're acting kind of strange, and I don't have to answer your stupid questions you know! It's not like you're my boyfriend, so what's your deal?" she asked with what little courage she could muster. For his actions were truly starting to scare her.

"But I should be dammit!" Alex shouted and punched the tree that was directly behind Sarah, making her jump. "So what's up Sarah, huh? So what's your answer?" he continued.

Sarah felt her back hit the very tree that had been the victim of his punch, and was about to move until Alex trapped her by putting an arm each side of her. _"Shit! Cornered! Now what?!"_ Sarah thought frantically.

Suddenly the wind blew harshly, causing the carousel music box to rotate slightly and play a little of the music.

"What the hell was that?" Alex said.

When the music box played, an idea came to her. _"Jareth! I'll call for him, but how can I distract Alex long enough to do so?"_ she thought to herself, and no sooner did she have that thought did a stronger gust of wind blow again. Making the music box twirl around and play once more.

"Is that a music box? Why would you bring a stupid music box with you to the park?" Alex asked as he turned to pick up the music box from the bench, with one hand, and examine it. This brief distraction gave Sarah the chance she needed, and she wasn't about to pass it up.

"I wish the Goblin King was here right now," Sarah quickly whispered under her breath. Suddenly the sky grew very cloudy and there was a brief rumble of thunder.

"Damn, it better not start raining," Alex said, as he tossed the music box Sarah had come to love behind him, and breaking it. He looked up to find that the once sunny sky had become very dark and cloudy. He also, had not noticed the white barn owl, that had landed on the branch above him, unlike Sarah who had. He turned back to Sarah and was about to speak again when suddenly. 'SPLAT!' Sarah quickly covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "What the, is it starting to rain?" Alex noticed the look on Sarah's face and quickly put his hand on his head and felt something goopy. Bringing his hand down he saw…bird poop. He looked up to find a white owl just sitting there staring right back at him. He locked eyes with the bird and shivered, the bird was staring right at him, as if warning or _daring_ him to try something. When he heard Sarah start to chuckle he quickly turned back to her and the owl flew off.

" _NONONONONO! Get back here, Jareth!"_ Sarah yelled in her head as she watched the owl fly off into the tree line by the ponds bridge.

"Well Sarah, what's your answer? Do you have a boyfriend? Or-" Alex began to repeat his question but before he could finish someone cut in.

"I believe that is quite enough young man! In case you haven't noticed you are scaring her," said a smooth, deep, masculine voice with an accent.

Alex dropped his arms from around Sarah, and turned around in order to see who was speaking. Approaching the two of them from the little white bridge, was a man with short blond hair. He wore a dark grey jean jacket, blue shirt, dark designer jeans and black sneakers. As he got closer, Alex noticed that he also had blue eyes that were slightly mismatched, with one pupil being bigger than the other. Appearance wise, this man was handsome enough to make a straight man gay. Alex was about to make a cutting remark when Sarah spoke from behind him.

"Jareth, you came! I was hoping you would," Sarah said with glee as he continued to approach. With Alex sufficiently distracted, Sarah ran over to Jareth and gave him a big hug.

"Hello precious," Jareth said with a smile as he leaned down to give Sarah a quick, yet passionate kiss, as he held her close. A kiss which she returned in full, much to his surprise. When they broke apart he smiled at her and whispered into her ear, "Play along." Sarah gave a quick nod and smiled.

"Sarah, who the hell is this guy, and where did he just come from? There was nobody here a few minutes ago other than us," Alex asked in an irritated tone.

Sarah smiled and cleared her throat, "This is Jareth, my boyfriend," Sarah replied, as Jareth got behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sarah looked up at him, smiled and snuggled up against him. Jareth looked at Alex with a smug look on his face, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Greetings, and had you been paying attention, boy, you would have seen me walking over, from the tree line just over the bridge. What? did you think I magically appeared out of thin air?" Jareth asked. _"Although technically I could have,"_ Jareth thought, letting out a small chuckle. _"I wonder if he has forgotten about the little present I left on his head."_

"Boyfriend huh? Well, if you're her boyfriend, then how come I've never seen you around or heard of you before?" Alex asked Jareth, having calmed down just a bit, but still obviously irate. Jareth leaned down and whispered something into Sarah's ear making her laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Jareth cleared his throat. "She and I have not been together that long, and I don't see how her love life is any of your business. Also, do you make it a habit of running around with bird crap on your head?" Jareth asked, enjoying the humiliated look the boy had on his face. Jareth released Sarah and closed in on Alex and his dog, which had since returned just moments before Jareth's arrival, and was now slowly backing away and whimpering. "Since you are attending a college I am going to assume that you have a bit of intelligence in that tiny noggin of yours. Now, I want you to listen carefully and listen good. Stay. Away. From. Sarah. She is not interested in you, and is already spoken for. Hell, if I find out that you have even so much as SNEEZED in her direction, you will find yourself in a very dark place. Understand?" Jareth said in a deadly tone, his eyes so dark they appeared black.

Sarah watched as Jareth talked to Alex, and couldn't help but notice the complete change in Alex's personality. In under a minute, he went from being the great big bad guy, to a scared little pussy cat. She couldn't help but wonder what on earth Jareth was saying to him. _"I hope he doesn't give the poor guy a heart attack,"_ she briefly thought.

Alex gulped and nodded his head vigorously in fear. "Yes sir, completely," Alex said in a shaky voice.

"Good, now apologize to Sarah for your treatment and bugger off!" Jareth said with a smile.

"Yes sir!" Alex replied before turning to Sarah. "Sarah," he started, grabbing her attention. "I'm sorry about how I treated you today, and for not taking 'No' for an answer. I should have stopped when you turned me down the first time. I am sorry."

"Bullshit you are, but whatever, just get the hell out of my sight!" Sarah said, not accepting the false apology, but dismissing him anyway.

Jareth and Sarah watched as Alex ran off with his dog, faster than she had ever seen a human being run. "Good riddance to bad rubbish, wouldn't you say Precious?" Jareth asked before turning to face her.

"Thank you for your help, I really needed it," Sarah said with a blush.

"And?"

"And what?" Sarah asked in confusion. Jareth picked up the, now broken, music box and then looked back to her. "Oh! And thank you for the music box, it's very pretty. Well, it WAS, very pretty. If it wasn't for that little music box, I would never have thought to call for you." Sarah said as she looked at the music box in sadness.

"Your welcome. To be quite honest, I was actually afraid you might not like its new appearance. Although, I am slightly disappointed that you did not call me sooner to say 'Thank you'," Jareth said.

As soon as Sarah heard that, she realized that he had been keeping tabs on her. "You've been watching me haven't you?!" Sarah said in shock "For how long?" she asked. _"Why am I surprised? He watched me the entire time I was in the Labyrinth, so why would he stop now?"_

"Now Sarah, is that any way to talk to someone who just saved you? I didn't have to come you know, but I did. I could have just remained in my castle and gone to bed, but no, instead I chose to come and protect you. Ever so much a slave to you," Jareth said.

"If you didn't have to come help me, then why did you come?" Sarah asked.

"I came because that's what people do when someone they LOVE is in trouble. Yes, Sarah, after four and a half years I still love you, despite the fact that you threw my feelings back in my face," Jareth said as he got so close to her that their noses were practically touching.

"You, love me? You mean, everything you said in the Escher room wasn't some sort of ruse to keep me away from Toby?"

"That is correct, everything I said to you back then was not a ruse. I meant every word." Jareth said. He then gently took her into his arms, and brushed a hand down her face, before leaning over and giving her a gentle, but loving kiss. A gentle, loving kiss, that spoke volumes of just how much he loved her. When he was done, he lifted his head slightly, and looked deep into Sarah's eyes, "You know Sarah, I am not the villain you think I am. That night, I merely did what you asked of me, nothing more, nothing less." He said before slowly releasing her and stepping back to give her some breathing room. He then grasped her hand gently and continued to speak, "Sarah, it's been four and a half years. Please, tell me, do I have a chance with you? would you be willing enough, to give me the chance to show you just how much I care? Allow me to court you?" he asked sincerely.

Sarah felt overwhelmed, she never thought she would hear such a confession, let alone request, from Jareth. Everything he had just said, and done, had left her absolutely speechless. _"I must be dreaming."_ she thought to herself. Sarah then pinched herself to see if she was awake. "Ouch!" Sarah shouted, before rubbing her arm to dull the pain. She then looked over at Jareth, who stood there patiently, waiting for her answer. After thinking about his question, she was finally ready to give an answer.

"I…"

 _*phone call, phone call*_

"Oh bloody hell!" Jareth shouted. _" Talk about killing the mood!"_ Jareth thought, in irritation.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Hold on a sec, just let me check who it is." Sarah pulled out her phone and looked at her caller ID, mentally cursing whomever was calling for their bad timing.

"Jeremy?"

At hearing his brother's name Jareth perked up and looked over her shoulder. "Sarah, if you will, may I please answer this particular call?" Jareth asked sweetly.

Sarah had a bad feeling about this, but handed him the phone anyway. Jareth took the phone from Sarah with a smile and answered it in her place.

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN LAYERS OF GOBLIN HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Jareth shouted into the phone, causing Sarah to wince at the irritated tone in his voice.

" _Uh Oh, I have a feeling that this is NOT going to be pretty,"_ Sarah thought as she sat on the nearby bench and covered her ears. _"Poor mom, I think she's about to be single very soon."_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hello Everyone! I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. However, the plot bunnies for my story, escaped my imagination, which resulted in writer's block. However, they're back now, so on with the story! As Usual, I do not own 'Labyrinth' or any of its wonderful character's, but hey, one can dream, right?**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Sarah sat silently on the park bench and stared at the nearby pond, which now served as her cell phone's new home. To say that the phone call from Jeremy was, 'short and sweet', would have been somewhat of a lie. Yes, the call was short, incredibly short, but it was far from sweet. Ultimately ending with Jareth throwing her phone into the pond, to prevent further interruptions, even though the mood had already been broken. Now, with all distractions gone, the spotlight was once again on her, and just as before Jareth stood patiently awaiting her answer. Sarah was about to reply, when he all-of-a-sudden, spoke up.

"Sarah, I do not mean to place any pressure on you, or make you rush to a decision, but I do have a kingdom to run and a job to do," Jareth said as he felt the familiar pull of a summon. "Therefore, I must leave you for the time being. Please, call for me when you have come to a decision. Until then, my precious, I leave you with this little incentive," he said. Jareth then gave Sarah a brief, yet passionate, kiss on the lips. and then returned to the Underground.

Sarah sat there in a daze, her mind completely blank from all cognitive thought for a few moments, " _All because of one little kiss_ ," she thought to herself. Sarah, remained on the bench for a few minutes more, before she decided to just go home. She had a lot of thinking to do, and it was getting rather late. She looked up at the large clock tower near the park, and saw that it read 5:30. "Yup, definitely getting late. Ok Williams, time to get up and go home," she said to herself. Sarah stood up from the bench and began her trek home, all the while thinking about Jareth and the kiss.

 _ **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Jareth looked at the broken music box in his hand. _"Such a beautiful gift, for a beautiful woman, destroyed in seconds. What a pity. At least it somewhat did its job, in getting her to call upon me,"_ Jareth thought, as he looked upon the destroyed gift to further examine the damage. "What a shame, and it came out so nicely too. Oh well, I fixed it once before, so, I don't see why I cannot do so again," Jareth said to himself, as he walked into his throne room. "However, first I must see to this damn summons." Jareth created a crystal, to see who called upon him, and saw Jeremy.

 _ **8888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Jeremy sat on the hotel couch, with a look of dread on his face and an angry Linda standing over him, waiting for his brother. He had a feeling he was going to regret summoning him, but Linda had made him. She was also just as angry at him, as Jareth was, for calling when he did, "and possibly ruining a defining step in their relationship," as she put it.

"Don't you dare act like a wounded puppy, just because he yelled at you," Linda said.

Just then Jareth appeared. "I quite agree. Of course, if I had things my way, you would have been thrown into the Bog by now," Jareth said.

"Hey! It's not like I KNEW you were there. I just wanted to call her and make plans for tomorrow, I swear. I had no idea you were with her, besides, it was Linda's idea," Jeremy replied.

Jareth walked up to his brother and whacked him on the back of the head. "YOU DOLT! I AM YOUR BROTHER AND THE GOBLIN KING! AS SOMEONE FROM THE UNDERGROUND, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SENSE MY PRESCENCE ABOVE!" Jareth couldn't believe what he had just heard, how could his brother not sense him?! "As for Sarah, did it once, ever occur to you, to use the damn crystals to see if she was occupied before calling?"

Linda had no desire to hear the two men bicker, and spoke up.

"Jareth, we honestly do apologize for interrupting your time with Sarah, we truly had no idea you were with her. Oh, I'm Linda, Sarah's mother," Linda said, introducing herself.

Jareth looked at Linda.

"So, you are the woman who stole my brother's heart? I must say your appearance is strikingly similar to Sarah's, yet you do not share her captivating eyes," Jareth said, as he picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"One could say the same about you and Jeremy. Why, a person could almost mistake you two for twins," she said with a playful laugh.

Jareth and Jeremy looked at each other and smiled, before Jeremy spoke up.

"Honey, that's because we are, Jareth and I are identical twins. We also have two sisters in the Underground who are fraternal twins. Their names are Kansha and Luna. Jareth, is the oldest out of all of us, followed by me, Kansha, and then Luna," Jeremy said, with a smirk similar to Jareth's. I would have told you all this a long time ago, but you never asked. So, I let it be. Not to mention, it didn't matter."

"Yes, Kansha and Luna. Kansha, is married to Ciel, High Prince of the Underground, and Luna fell for a Fae commoner, named Sebastian. Naturally, Kansha, currently resides in the Underground's crown city, Silopanna. As for Luna, she lives a quiet, peaceful life, in a nice home in the Goblin City," Jareth said.

"Oh my, your mother must have had her hands full. Now, all of you are married off, except for Jareth." Linda immediately regretted saying that last bit, when she saw the forlorn look on his face. She was about to apologize, when Jeremy suddenly spoke up.

"Jareth, that's actually one of the reason's we're here. However, I guess we should forget about that reason, huh," Jeremy said with a smile, before continuing, "So, big brother, what ARE you doing up here anyway?"

Jareth groaned in annoyance, "Sarah needed my help with something," he replied hoping his brother would leave it at that. However, he was not so lucky.

"And? Come on, what else? What else happened that made you want to bog me?"

"I was making my romantic intentions known to her, and asking for permission to court her, you dolt! I probably would have gotten an answer too, if you hadn't ruined the moment!" he yelled.

"Well, you know Jareth, that might have actually been a good thing. For, Sarah might have been in shock. So, you could have gotten an undesirable answer. Listen, Jeremy and I are meeting her tomorrow. When we do, I'll get some girl talk going around lunch onward, and find out how she feels. I'm sorry Jeremy, but, girl talk does not include men. You'll have to take a hike until dinner," Linda said with a smile.

"I figured as much," Jeremy replied.

She had not had a good talk with her daughter in a very long time, and she wanted some alone time with her. She had always felt guilty for leaving Sarah the way she had, not being there when she needed her, and leaving her to be raised by the 'Evil Step Mom'. True, she may not be married to her ex-husband anymore, but, Sarah was her daughter. Her little princess. Yet, she was treated unfairly by that woman. In her eyes, Karen really was an evil step mom.

"Linda, hey, earth to Linda," Jeremy said, as he snapped his fingers in front of her, trying to get her attention.

"What? I'm sorry, I kind of got lost in thought."

"Yeah, we noticed. Jareth is leaving."

"What?! So soon?" Linda asked.

"Yes, I am afraid so. As I told your daughter, I do have a kingdom to run and a job to do, and who knows what those blasted goblins have done in my absence." Jareth once again took her hand and kissed it. "Have a nice evening, it was a pleasure meeting you." He then turned to his brother, "As for you, next time, use your crystals before trying to call someone. Ruin one more moment between Sarah and I, and I WILL bog you."

Jeremy gulped, knowing that his brother would make good on his threat, he always did. "Sure thing, give Kansha and Luna a hug for me next time you see them," he said with a smile.

Jareth rolled his eyes and disappeared, leaving behind a shower of glitter.

Linda went and joined Jeremy on the couch.

"Well, that was an interesting conversation. Jareth seems quite nice."

" _If only she knew what he was really like,"_ Jeremy thought to himself.

 _ **88888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Sarah had arrived home just in time for dinner. She had decided to take the long way home, on the way back from the park, so she could think a bit. When Sarah got home, she was still slightly dazed. After all, what had happened in the park, was not something you can just simply forget. Especially when a declaration of love, and a request to court you, was part of it. She knew Jareth was blunt about things, but this was insane. Never, did she think he would come out the way he did, and ask if he could court her. Not only was she blown away by that, but also by the fact that he was giving her time to think about it.

" _I need help, I mean, this is a big decision! I need to talk to someone about this. Someone older than me, who can help me figure things out. I can't ask the wicked bitch of the west, she would just drive me nuts about the whole thing_ ," Sarah thought, when suddenly she had an idea. "MOM! I'll ask mom, after all she's married to his brother. So, who better to ask than someone who is married to a person from the Underground! I'll ask her when I see her tomorrow!" Sarah said, without realizing she was speaking out loud.

"Sarah, who are you talking to? And did I just hear you mention your mother?" her dad asked, as he came walking into the foyer, just in time to catch the end of Sarah's rant. "You know the rules Sarah, no mentioning your mother in the house, it upsets Karen."

"Karen, is not my mother, dad, and you can't keep me from mentioning her. Linda is my mom, and I'll mention her when I want, live with it," Sarah said before finishing her trek up to her room.

"You're so stubborn, just like your mother," Robert said aloud, before hearing Sarah's door slam shut. He then sighed in frustration, and ran a hand through his hair. His little girl was growing up to be just like his ex-wife. _"And I wouldn't want it any other way. The last thing I want, is for her to be a push-over, like me_ ," he thought to himself, as he made his way to the living room. That was how he ended up marrying Karen. After seeing each other for a year, she began to occasionally hint at marriage, and her incessant hinting increased each week. Until finally, halfway through their second year of seeing each other, he found himself on one knee, asking her to marry him. Whether he did so out of love, or just to shut her up, he never really figured out. Naturally, Sarah took it very hard, and to this day the two women still fight like cats and dogs. So far, Sarah has never lost a fight. At least Sarah and Toby got along, which was good, considering he and Karen barely spend time with him. " _We really should spend more time with him, oh well,_ " he thought. Robert shrugged, cleared his mind, and sat down to enjoy the local six o'clock news.

Meanwhile upstairs, Sarah was doing some hardcore thinking, with the help of some special friends.

"HE SAID WHAT TO YOU!?" Hoggle exclaimed in shock.

"I know, I know it sounds crazy, Hoggle, but it's true. He really did ask for permission to court me. Is this normal? I mean, the whole asking permission to court thing, just what does that mean? He's not proposing to me again, is he?" she asked, still slightly dazed.

"I dare say, my lady. I am quite shocked to hear of such news. Courting, in our world, is not something taken lightly. In the Underground, men only ask for permission to court a woman, if they truly love them," Sir Didymus said.

"Thas right Sarah, and if you accept, then yer bound to him. However, you can ditch the rat whenever you want if you ain't happy," said Hoggle.

"Oh, I see! So, basically, courting is the Underground version of going steady with someone. We would just be boyfriend and girlfriend," Sarah said with a smile, "That's definitely good to know. However, I still need to figure out just how deep my feelings for him run."

"'fraid we can't help you there," Hoggle said, as he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Can't help. Ludo want to," her furry friend said sadly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hopefully, my mom can help."

"My Lady, if I may, love is not an emotion taken lightly. We hold it quite sacred, for it is not found often. Especially among Fae. His Highness would not be going to such great lengths, and say such things, if he did not mean them. To do so is not within his character; you can believe him. For Fae, cannot lie, which is both a blessing and a curse for them. So, please trust us, my lady, when we say that His Highness truly cares for you. Is that not right Ambrosius?" Sir Didymus asked his noble steed, who barked in return. "You see, my Lady, even Ambrosius agrees!" he exclaimed with a smile.

Sarah was about to reply, when Ludo tapped her on the shoulder with his big furry hand.

"Leave now. Food time," Ludo patted his grumbling stomach to show that he was hungry.

"Ya, good luck with yer decision Sarah, and remember, should you ever need us…"

"I know Hoggle, I'll call." She then hugged each of her friends, and watched them return to the Underground, one-by-one. Of course, no sooner did the last member of her little trio of friends leave, did her own tummy start to rumble.

"SARAH DINNER TIME!" Karen called out.

"Looks like it's time for me to eat as well, and just in time too," Sarah said aloud, she than quickly changed into a pair of sweats and her favorite David Bowie t-shirt, and ran downstairs for dinner.

 _ **8888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Meanwhile in the Underground.

Jareth had just sat down to his own meal, foregoing his earlier idea of going to bed early like he had originally planned, before going to the Aboveground to see Sarah. He was looking forward to a nice quiet dinner now that he was back home, but unfortunately, he got quite the opposite. For right when he was about to take a bite out of the juicy steak in front of him, his sister Kansha, and her husband Ciel, walked in. A visit from them was not a good thing.

"Well, there goes my appetite."

"Oh, don't be so rude, Mr. Glitter," his sister said, smirking.

"How many times must I tell you to stop calling me that, Short Stack?" Jareth replied, using his old nickname for her. Which, honestly, was one hundred percent true. Out of all four of them, she was the shortest, and they constantly teased her about it. However, whenever she AND her husband paid him a visit, it was always an unpleasant one. Nothing good ever came from their visits.

"UGH! STOP CALLING ME THAT! I AM A GROWN WOMAN NOW, AND TALLER!" Kansha shouted in annoyance.

"Whatever you say …Short Stack," Jareth replied with a smile.

"You will treat your sister with respect, for she is the wife of the High Prince," Ciel demanded.

Jareth never liked Ciel, he always acted as if he was better than everyone else, and he treated women like dirt.

"And I, Ciel, am a King. Not a prince, like you, but a KING. Someone, who is higher ranking than you. So, do not dare tell me how to speak in my own kingdom, little prince, or you will not like the consequences. Oh, and please note, that what I just said was not a threat, but a promise," Jareth said with venom in his voice. "Now, Kansha, what brings you to my lovely home?"

"Jareth, I am concerned about you," his sister replied.

"Concerned about me? Whatever for?"

"Jareth, I am concerned that you have not yet found a bride, when all of your siblings are already married," she said in concern.

"OHHH NO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU ARE NOT FORCING ME TO MARRY! I REFUSE TO MARRY ANYONE, OTHER THAN WHOMEVER I CHOOSE!" To say that Jareth was furious, was an understatement. "How dare you enter MY home and tell ME that I am to marry someone of the Court's choosing."

"I am sorry, big brother, but a ball has already been planned. It is a ball meant for all unmarried Seelie. You are expected to attend it, whether you like it or not," Kansha said. "However, you are a king, as you stated, and therefore you do have the right to turn down any courtier who approaches you. Should you not find one to your liking, you will be given one week to find one to at least court, on you own."

"And if I fail to?" Jareth asked, fearing the answer.

"The High Court will provide you with one, and you WILL marry her, and if you refuse you will be stripped of your crown. Regardless of what the Labyrinth wants," Kansha stated with finality.

Jareth glared at his sister. _"Looks like I cannot let Sarah take her time. I will need an answer from her as soon possible. However, I can't see her unless she calls for me, DAMMIT. I guess, I will have to pay Jeremy another visit,"_ Jareth thought to himself.

"Don't you dare glare at me Jareth, you brought this on yourself," his sister said, with a look of pity.

"FINE, UNDERSTOOD, WHATEVER! NOW, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CASTLE," he shouted in anger. His sister jumped in fear at his angry tone.

"Very well, until next time big brother." She was about to walk up to him and hug him goodbye, but when she saw the look of murder he had in his eyes, she swiftly turned around, grabbed her husband by the arm, and left.

Jareth looked down at his dinner, his appetite gone, and picked up the knife. He then threw it straight at the wall in anger, with so much force that it went right through it and into the wall across the hall.

On the other side of wall, sat a poor little goblin in the hallway, shaking. It had never been so happy to have fallen over its own feet. Otherwise, he would not have dodged the knife in time.

His Kingy was angry, very angry.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Oh, how I wish I owned the_** ** _rights_** ** _to Jim Henson's Labyrinth, and its wonderful character's, but alas I do not. So, without further ado, the standard disclaimer. All official Labyrinth characters are property of Jim Henson. Unfair, but, that's the way it is._**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

Kansha and Ciel swiftly made their way to the carriage that was awaiting them at the front gate. Ciel couldn't stand the Goblin Kingdom, so he always had a carriage ready and waiting for a swift departure. The less time he spent there the better.

Kansha tried to keep up with her husband, as he rushed to leave what he called 'The Smelly Castle Full of Derelicts', a nickname that she found very offensive. She was born and raised in that castle, to her it was home. The only thing there that smelled was the goblins. As soon as they arrived at the carriage, they promptly got in and left.

"Ciel, may I ask you a question?" Kansha asked.

"Is it a stupid one?" Ciel replied.

"Why did you make me lie to my brother? It won't take long for him to find out the truth. He is no fool," she said.

"Are you questioning my plans?" Ciel asked, as he turned and glared at Kansha.

"No, Sir. I was simply curious, that is all."

"I see, well, you are my wife, so I shall tell you. The plan is to marry Jareth off to my sister, who is quite fond of him, so that we may have complete control over the Labyrinth and its unlimited amount of power," Ciel replied.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" she shouted, "Jareth would never allow that to happen."

"Ah, but he will. Whether he likes it or not. We both know that he will not only attend the ball a bachelor, but he will also be leaving the ball a bachelor. He said so himself. Also, there is no way that Jareth will be able to find a wife within the specified time limit that he has been given. When he fails to meet that requirement, the Court will then pick a wife for him, my love-struck sister," Ciel replied, with a smug look on his face.

"And if he does find someone?" Kansha asked.

"Then she will be dealt with accordingly," he replied in a dark tone and with an evil smile.

Kansha shivered, she had never seen her husband act like this. He was a whole different person.

" _I have to keep this from happening, if he succeeds, who knows what will happen to the Underground. The Labyrinth chooses its queen, to go against it would be..."_ Kansha didn't even want to finish the thought, for the idea of doing so was too scary. _"Oh, Jareth, I hope you can find a way out of this, for I am afraid I cannot do so for you,"_ she thought. Kansha then fell asleep for the rest of the ride home.

 ** _8888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

 _Aboveground_

"Welcome to Luigi's FINE Italiano Restaurante, I am Francisco your waiter," the young man said in a horrifically fake accent. He then seated his newly acquired patrons, Jeremy and Linda.

"Thank you," Linda said, as she desperately tried to keep from laughing.

"Here are your menus. I shall be back in a few moments to take your order."

No sooner had he left did Jeremy start laughing. "Oh man, I've heard better fake accents from people in soap operas," he said as he continued to laugh.

"Oh, Jeremy, be nice. That poor young man is probably being forced to use an accent."

"Really? If that's so, then why aren't the other employees using an accent?" Jeremy asked.

"Ok, good point, you win."

"Thank you. Now, what do you want to drink?" Jeremy asked.

"I think I'll have an iced tea. What about you…Jeremy? Are you alright?" Linda asked when she noticed Jeremy acting weird.

Suddenly, Jeremy made a kicking movement that shook the table.

"Jeremy, what is…?" All-of-a-sudden she heard a creepy giggle.

"Hee Hee, again!" the creepy voice said.

That's when Linda realized what it was. A goblin. This could not be good. Luckily, they had a nice corner booth in the back of the restaurant, so privacy was not an issue.

Jeremy immediately bent down as if he had dropped a knife and looked under the table.

"What the hell are you doing here, Podge?" he whispered. "You're not supposed to be here without Jareth."

"Kingy is here, sent us, says he needs to talk 'bout pretty lady," Podge whispered back.

Jeremy sighed. "Fine, when does he want to see me?"

"How about now? Little brother," Jareth said.

Jeremy immediately sat up, only to see that the young waiter had not only returned, but had company with him.

"Sir," the young waiter said in his fake accent. "The second half of your party has arrived," he announced, before handing Jareth a menu and leaving.

"Confused?" Jareth asked as he sat down.

"Jareth, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked cautiously.

"I had to speak to you immediately, for I have a problem."

"Kingy have big problem," one of the goblins under the table said.

"There will be an even bigger problem, for you, if you and the others don't return right now," Jareth said, annoyed that they had not yet left. When he was sure the goblins were gone, he continued. "As I was saying, I have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" asked Linda.

"Our sister, Kansha, paid me a visit with her husband. They are pushing me to marry," Jareth said.

"Wait. What? Why is she pushing you to get married?" Jeremy asked his brother in concern.

"Politics, dear brother, politics. Although, I have a feeling that there is more to this than she is letting on," Jareth said anxiously.

"Oh, dear. This is quite the problem, it changes your whole situation with Sarah," Linda said. "She is not going to like this, she hates being forced into a corner."

"I noticed. Your daughter made that obvious when I first met her. She made quite the impression among those in my Labyrinth. They either miss her, or hate her. As for the Labyrinth, well, it likes her very much. Why, it even begs me to bring her back," Jareth said with a smile.

"The Labyrinth has finally chosen its queen then, huh?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, so I guess that makes two problems, now that I think of it. Both of which involve speaking with Sarah as soon as possible," Jareth replied. "Do you two think you could arrange a meeting?"

"There's only so much I can do when it comes to Sarah. However, I will give her a call later this evening. However, I still want my little private mother-daughter talk. So, perhaps we can work something out for later in the day tomorrow? I'm not asking much, I just want some time alone with her, before you boys step in," Linda said.

"As you wish. Sarah is your daughter after all, and I would hate to intrude upon your private time with her."

Jeremy sat in silence while Jareth and Linda talked, contemplating the current situation.

"Jareth, go home," Jeremy suddenly said.

"Pardon?" Jareth replied in shock.

"You heard me. I said, go home. Linda and I will take care of Sarah, and when we're ready to meet up, I'll let you know. So, go home, eat, and get some rest. Knowing Sarah, you'll need the energy," Jeremy said in a tiresome voice. To be honest, he really just wanted to have his own little dinner with Linda, and have a nice night out on the town together. However, with Jareth around, he couldn't, and it was getting on his nerves. "We'll help you out, so don't worry. Just go home and relax. We'll talk about this more, tomorrow, with Sarah."

Jareth looked upon his younger brother, stunned. Jeremy rarely spoke to him like this. However, he was right. "Very well little brother, and thank you for the assistance. Enjoy your dinner, and hopefully I will see you soon. If not, then it will be my goblins that you will be seeing," Jareth said with a mischievous smile. "Good night." And with that final note, he left.

"You know, I saw a cat smile like that once," Jeremy said.

"And I married a man who smiles like that all the time," Linda said, looking Jeremy in the eye.

Jeremy simply smirked, then let out a small chuckle. "Meow."


End file.
